Pyro:Friends
by ZhayFiction
Summary: Heavy is Pyro's only friend, and they fight together in battle. But outside of the battlefield, Soldier and Demo like to bully Pyro. Will Heavy be able to comfort his friend?
1. The Battle

**Pyro: Friends**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet Pyro**

The BLU Heavy walked down the lonely, gray hall of the base, only to be greeted by a cold, hard wall that he had not seen, for he was looking for a certain person.

_Pyro_

The name flashed through Heavy's head, shocking him to the core. Usually his friend Pyro was being bullied by Soldier and Demo, or playing in his "leetle baby man pool" outside. Heavy hoped he wasn't being bullied right now.

_Pyro_

The name was heard again, Heavy reaching for the door as he saw Pyro in his pool, sadly playing as Demo taunted the poor Pyromancer, holding his rubber duck away from the saddened figure.

Heavy pushed open the door with an immense amount of force to defend his friend.

"GET AWAY FROM LEETLE BABY PYRO!" yelled Heavy. Demo dropped the duck, shocked, and turned tail, probably to yell to Soldier about how Heavy was "being rude".

Heavy turned around to the suited BLU in the pool. He gave his rubber duck back kindly to the mistreated member of BLU.

On the battlefield they were one, but here they were split.

_Pyro_

Heavy clutched his head in pain, hoping that a dinner with Pyro would help these strange voices go away.

Heavy flipped the pancake for Pyro, as the fireman loved breakfast-for-dinner.

Pyro clapped in happiness as Heavy brought him the pancakes, only to slump when he saw Soldier enter the room.

"What are you doing with that _thing_, MAGGOT?" Soldier yelled, making the poor Pyro cower under the table as Heavy rushed up to defend him from the assaulting, angry Soldier.

Just as Medic entered the room.

"Vat are you doing to Herr Pyro?" Medic questioned.

"Just roughin' him up a bit." replied Soldier.

"Vell then stop. Ve need good battle-ready soldiers for ze battle today." Medic said with venom for Soldier in his voice.

As if on cue, the loudspeaker in the BLU base announced**: ****_Five minutes until the mission. I repeat, five minutes until the mission._**

Heavy and Pyro stood together, ready to charge at the defending RED'S. Heavy let out a deafening "YAAAAAH!" and Pyro and he charged. The RED Demo faced them and Heavy walked into the hail of grenades, Medic ubering him as he mowed down the Scotsman and a sentry behind him, the poor RED Engineer diving for cover to avoid the hail of lead. But sadly, this didn't help him as Pyro rounded the corner and finished off the cowering mechanic, stopping to get ammo from a dispenser before the Spy sapped it. The teleporter was also sapped, blowing up after a meager four seconds. Then, Pyro caught a blur of movement behind Heavy.

_A blur of movement._

Pyro sprayed his Backburner wildly, eventually catching the enemy Spy that was trying to get a backstab on the unstoppable being that was the BLU Heavy.

Ten seconds later, the flaming Spy fell to the ground, left for the respawn system to take care of. The first control point was in sight, and right as the BLU's stepped on it, a RED Scout sprinted out of the dark building, followed by a strange blue glow farther down the tunnel that left for Pyro to think about what it was.

_A strange blue glow._

An ubercharged Heavy charged out of the shadows, just as the BLU Medic ubered their heavy, resulting in a clash to see who's ubercharge would run out first.

It was the RED heavy.

The still-charged BLU sprayed a hail of bullets into the assaulting Scout and the enemy Heavy. They fell to the ground, dead.

**_Time has been added._**

The Administrator's voice rang out all through the compound, alerting the RED's that their control point had been captured by the BLU's.

_Another blur of movement._

Pyro again spun like a possessed man, spraying until the Spy fell.

Just as the Medic's Ubercharge filled up again.

He ubered the Pyro, Pyro prancing down the hall as if it was his kingdom.

He gunned down the returning Scout, showing no mercy to the small Bostonian.

The RED's were assembled at the control point, but soon broke ranks and fled at the unfamiliar sight of an ubered Pyro.

The RED's took that control point happily.

_Now the third one._

Pyro heard the whisper behind him, and dodged just in time to see the Spy's knife hit air. The Spy tackled him, putting the knife to his throat.

"Say good—". The Spy never got to finish his sentence,for he was riddled with minigun bullets.

The BLU Heavy stood above Pyro, helping him up while holding Sasha with his other hand. They took the control point just as the RED's charged back.

Pyro and Heavy held their ground under the pyramid.

They kept turning around the shady corner until only the enemy Pyro was left. Then they went into the tunnel and gunned down the Pyro, charging. They then had the third control point in sight, but Heavy felt a knife to his back, with the Spy saying: "Do what I te—". Another time the Spy had been interuppted rudely, but this time by the Sniper's bullet buried in his head. The blue laser swung away as Snipes aimed at another target. Pyro and Heavy continued to advance, gunning down any RED that stood in their way.

The Medic ubered them, ensuring their victory as they capped the third control point.

_Another victory_.


	2. After The Battle

**Pyro: Friends**

**Chapter 2**

_After The Battle_

Heavy stood on the remains of the RED defenders at the third control point, ready to teleport back to the remote base in the center of the desert that was their home for this twisted job of slaughtering people.

_Pyro_

The voices were back. Heavy grasped his head in agony, only to have the pain erased as he was teleported to the BLU base.

_Spy in the base._

The voices had _alerted _him of danger.

He turned to the right, and saw a ripple of cloak.

He gunned down the lone spy, and then he heard muffled footsteps behind him.

_Pyro_

The voices. The pain.

Pyro questioned the pained Heavy, asking an inquiring "Mmmph murph?"

"Heavy is OK." Heavy replied.

**_Time skip, 5h._**

It was 20:00, and Pyro was sleepy. Though he desperately wanted to continue playing with his beloved rubber duck, he had to go to bed, for this was his bedtime.

Heavy led him down the hall, albeit quietly, to not disturb the team's activities.

He led Pyro up the stairs to his room, pausing as the pyromancer entered the code for his door. The cold steel with the fire emblem on it opened. Heavy walked into the room, seeing the stick drawings framed elaborately by the friendly and artistic Scout.

Just as Pyro was about to climb into the well kept blue sheets, the loudspeaker sounded with the message:

**RED attack on the base. I repeat, RED attack on the base.**

Pyro readied his flamethrower, testing his propane flow, and set off a short blast of flame in the hallway.

They were ready to fight the attacking RED'S.

Heavy and Pyro stormed down the hallway, getting to the kitchen in the span of three seconds. They could see the enemy Heavy and the RED Medic behind him, ready to Über him. The Übercharge was activated, causing the defending BLU's to retreat. It was in the base that this battle would be fought.

Heavy sprayed his minigun at the opposing Medic as Pyro airblasted him away from the Heavy. Pyro turned to the heavy and ignited him with his Backburner, dealing full crits from behind until the slow Heavy fell to the ground, dead. The Medic began to flee, only to be blasted by a rocket from the victorious BLU Soldier.

"Why RED attack us?" Heavy asked.

"I don't know, but ve need to teach zem a lesson." said the BLU Medic.

"Send Spy into their base to get the intel on why they attacked us." said Soldier.

"Spy!" said Medic into the intercom.

"Yes, Gentlemen?" sounded a reply from right behind Medic.

"Oh! Spy! I didn't know that you were there!" "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" said the fearful Medic.

"You need me to go into the RED base? Sure."

Spy helped up the Pyro, who had clumsily tripped.

Then the Frenchman was gone, diving into the smelly sewer hole that led to the RED base.

He traversed the sewers until he reached the RED base.

He looked up and saw nothing but a clear coast, and slinked out of the cage. He looked around, seeing nothing, hid behind a wall, and disguised as a RED Pyro.

_In the RED stronghold room…._

"THE SEWER DOOR IS OPEN, MAGGOTS!" RED Soldier yelled.

"SEND PYRO DOWN THERE!" the RED Heavy boomed.

The RED Pyro stood up, nodding his head yes, and walked down the stairs that led to the sewer entrance.

Spy heard footsteps. Soft ones, so it could either be the Pyro or the Spy. Most likely the Pyro. He cloaked and hid in the corner.

"Mhmmm hnmmm." the RED pyro hummed to himself, jovially walking down the hallway. He looked around the corner, expecting to see a BLU Heavy or something of the type. Instead he saw nothing. He shut the sewer door and went back to his humming, going back up the stairs.

Until he felt the knife peirce his back.

The Spy triumphantly looked through his new gasmask. He had instantly disguised as the Pyro after he had killed him, and hid the body of the real RED. He walked up the stairs, humming jovially like the actual Pyro did. Then he saw the RED Medic in the hall. "Time for your examination, Herr Pyro." "Follow me." The Spy cursed under his breath, but nodded his head. He could take the Medic down. He walked into the examination room, which was soundproof to keep the screams from being heard, and undisguised while the Medic was filing some paperwork. "Alright, Herr Py-" he attempted to say, but was cut off by the bullet of the Ambassador buried in his skull. The Spy disguised as the Pyro again, and walked down the hall. No more interruptions. He walked into the RED command room. The Soldier spoke. "DID YOU FIND ANYONE, PANSYCAKE?" The "Pyro" shook his head, nodding no.

After a boring hour of command lectures, he knew where the files were. He left the room, walking down to the Soldier's office. But again, the RED Sniper was in his way. He undisguised and dispached him with a clean critical hit headshot from his Ambassador. He disguised as the Pyro again. He walked into the Soldier's office, and made the preparations to get the files. He opened the drawer, and started to look through the files.

The RED Soldier walked down the stairs, going to his office to get the command files for the second attack on the RED base.

That's when he saw the dead body of the RED Sniper.

He flipped the alarm to his right, rallying the REDs to his cause, but was only met by 5 more people. He looked around at Scout, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, and Spy. The rest had been killed by the BLU Spy. They walked down the hall towards Soldier's office, checking every room and every nook or cranny for even a slight smell of French cologne.

And that was the time the BLU Spy decided to walk out of the office, undisguised.

"SPY IN OUR MIDST, MEN!" the RED Soldier yelled.

I hope you like the second chapter of this thing that I have created. I really don't know where this is going, but I have a basic plot outline for the story Pyro: Friends. This story should be pretty long, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

See you next time

ZhayFiction

**Pyro: Friends**

**Chapter 2**

_After The Battle_

Heavy stood on the remains of the RED defenders at the third control point, ready to teleport back to the remote base in the center of the desert that was their home for this twisted job of slaughtering people.

_Pyro_

The voices were back. Heavy grasped his head in agony, only to have the pain erased as he was teleported to the BLU base.

_Spy in the base._

The voices had _alerted _him of danger.

He turned to the right, and saw a ripple of cloak.

He gunned down the lone spy, and then he heard muffled footsteps behind him.

_Pyro_

The voices. The pain.

Pyro questioned the pained Heavy, asking an inquiring "Mmmph murph?"

"Heavy is OK." Heavy replied.

**_Time skip, 5h._**

It was 20:00, and Pyro was sleepy. Though he desperately wanted to continue playing with his beloved rubber duck, he had to go to bed, for this was his bedtime.

Heavy led him down the hall, albeit quietly, to not disturb the team's activities.

He led Pyro up the stairs to his room, pausing as the pyromancer entered the code for his door. The cold steel with the fire emblem on it opened. Heavy walked into the room, seeing the stick drawings framed elaborately by the friendly and artistic Scout.

Just as Pyro was about to climb into the well kept blue sheets, the loudspeaker sounded with the message:

**RED attack on the base. I repeat, RED attack on the base.**

Pyro readied his flamethrower, testing his propane flow, and set off a short blast of flame in the hallway.

They were ready to fight the attacking RED'S.

Heavy and Pyro stormed down the hallway, getting to the kitchen in the span of three seconds. They could see the enemy Heavy and the RED Medic behind him, ready to Über him. The Übercharge was activated, causing the defending BLU's to retreat. It was in the base that this battle would be fought.

Heavy sprayed his minigun at the opposing Medic as Pyro airblasted him away from the Heavy. Pyro turned to the heavy and ignited him with his Backburner, dealing full crits from behind until the slow Heavy fell to the ground, dead. The Medic began to flee, only to be blasted by a rocket from the victorious BLU Soldier.

"Why RED attack us?" Heavy asked.

"I don't know, but ve need to teach zem a lesson." said the BLU Medic.

"Send Spy into their base to get the intel on why they attacked us." said Soldier.

"Spy!" said Medic into the intercom.

"Yes, Gentlemen?" sounded a reply from right behind Medic.

"Oh! Spy! I didn't know that you were there!" "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" said the fearful Medic.

"You need me to go into the RED base? Sure."

Spy helped up the Pyro, who had clumsily tripped.

Then the Frenchman was gone, diving into the smelly sewer hole that led to the RED base.

He traversed the sewers until he reached the RED base.

He looked up and saw nothing but a clear coast, and slinked out of the cage. He looked around, seeing nothing, hid behind a wall, and disguised as a RED Pyro.

_In the RED stronghold room…._

"THE SEWER DOOR IS OPEN, MAGGOTS!" RED Soldier yelled.

"SEND PYRO DOWN THERE!" the RED Heavy boomed.

The RED Pyro stood up, nodding his head yes, and walked down the stairs that led to the sewer entrance.

Spy heard footsteps. Soft ones, so it could either be the Pyro or the Spy. Most likely the Pyro. He cloaked and hid in the corner.

"Mhmmm hnmmm." the RED pyro hummed to himself, jovially walking down the hallway. He looked around the corner, expecting to see a BLU Heavy or something of the type. Instead he saw nothing. He shut the sewer door and went back to his humming, going back up the stairs.

Until he felt the knife peirce his back.

The Spy triumphantly looked through his new gasmask. He had instantly disguised as the Pyro after he had killed him, and hid the body of the real RED. He walked up the stairs, humming jovially like the actual Pyro did. Then he saw the RED Medic in the hall. "Time for your examination, Herr Pyro." "Follow me." The Spy cursed under his breath, but nodded his head. He could take the Medic down. He walked into the examination room, which was soundproof to keep the screams from being heard, and undisguised while the Medic was filing some paperwork. "Alright, Herr Py-" he attempted to say, but was cut off by the bullet of the Ambassador buried in his skull. The Spy disguised as the Pyro again, and walked down the hall. No more interruptions. He walked into the RED command room. The Soldier spoke. "DID YOU FIND ANYONE, PANSYCAKE?" The "Pyro" shook his head, nodding no.

After a boring hour of command lectures, he knew where the files were. He left the room, walking down to the Soldier's office. But again, the RED Sniper was in his way. He undisguised and dispached him with a clean critical hit headshot from his Ambassador. He disguised as the Pyro again. He walked into the Soldier's office, and made the preparations to get the files. He opened the drawer, and started to look through the files.

The RED Soldier walked down the stairs, going to his office to get the command files for the second attack on the RED base.

That's when he saw the dead body of the RED Sniper.

He flipped the alarm to his right, rallying the REDs to his cause, but was only met by 5 more people. He looked around at Scout, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, and Spy. The rest had been killed by the BLU Spy. They walked down the hall towards Soldier's office, checking every room and every nook or cranny for even a slight smell of French cologne.

And that was the time the BLU Spy decided to walk out of the office, undisguised.

"SPY IN OUR MIDST, MEN!" the RED Soldier yelled.

I hope you like the second chapter of this thing that I have created. I really don't know where this is going, but I have a basic plot outline for the story Pyro: Friends. This story should be pretty long, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

See you next time

-ZhayFiction


End file.
